


【GT】【吉尔维/托尼】糟糕的情人

by Fallenbell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Gang Rape, Gun Kink, M/M, Multi, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenbell/pseuds/Fallenbell
Summary: 【吉尔维/托尼】【GT】吉尔维是个糟糕的情人





	【GT】【吉尔维/托尼】糟糕的情人

**Author's Note:**

> 【本篇为all Tony 关键词在下面 注意避雷】  
#人渣手办 #半强迫 #调教 #路人抹布 #轮奸 #内射 #放尿 #公共场所 #羞耻 #枪管Play #NTR #RBQ #Dom吉尔维 #Sub托尼  
吉尔维和V哥不是同一个，但是托尼把他们当成了同一个。  
如果还有GT的其他产出的话，会在这一篇里面更新。

托尼从未怀疑过他性格乖僻的搭档会“背叛”他。亦或许，这对于吉尔维来说，完全算不上是背叛。  
他被所谓的几个仇家堵在了小巷里面，用拳头教育他们并不是什么难事，只不过在他用暴力解决完内部矛盾之后，他缠满绷带的搭档叫住了他。  
吉尔维让他跪下。  
在他东扯西扯打哈哈的时候绷带仔重复了第二遍。  
“你不是认真的吧？”银发的青年人环顾了一下四周，和地上趴着的仇家们，咧了咧嘴。“在这种地方？”  
绷带仔重复了第三遍，然后毫无预兆地甩了托尼一耳光。

接下来的事情让地上趴着的所有人瞪大了眼睛。  
那个佣兵界的传奇跪了下去，呜咽得像只小狗，蹒跚着拖动膝盖，跟在绷带怪人身后。  
能把杂物堆坐成王位的恐怕只有吉尔维一个。而他的“乖狗狗”，一路跟到身前，下巴抵在他膝盖，在缠满绷带的手指插入他发间爱抚的时候发出舒服的呼噜声。

“你们可以开始了。”  
刚刚扒在地上的男人们在绷带仔的招呼下战战兢兢地靠过去，胆子大的那只手已经搭到托尼的屁股上，被后者狠狠一瞪又缩了回去，踌躇半天，最后把求助的眼神又投向吉尔维。  
绷带怪人毫无情绪起伏地抬了抬下巴：“继续。”

无人行动。  
似乎托尼的暴戾性格已经深深烙印在他们心里，没人胆敢触怒这只危险的野兽。这个认知让吉尔维挑起半边眉毛。  
“他们都怕你。有趣。”缠满绷带的指尖毫不费力地撬开身下人艳色的唇，把玩淡色的肉舌。“不过今天过后，你可就吓不倒他们了。”  
身着墨绿西装的暴君解开裤子，掏出与他纤细的身材完全不成比例的硕大性器，揪着托尼的头发强迫他吞了下去。那尺寸完全不是一般妓女能搞定的货色，白毛儿的佣兵却吞吐得游刃有余，这全被那群烂仔看在眼里。

***

“他被你玩过了吗？”  
八卦总是人类的天性，带头人扒下托尼的裤子，一边用手指戳弄托尼紧闭的后穴，一边试图向吉尔维搭讪。  
后者的注意力全集中在托尼高热的口腔和艳丽的唇，没有一丝一毫施舍给那些施暴者，似乎他们完全不重要。  
见绷带仔没有回应，自讨没趣的施暴者大力拍打托尼浑圆的屁股以掩饰自己的尴尬。挺翘的臀肉被掐到变形，留下青紫色的指痕。肮脏的性器在淡色的括约肌周围抹了抹，一寸一寸挤了进去。  
“真他妈紧。”施暴者反手就是一巴掌，抽打出肉浪，“放松，婊子。”  
乍起的杀气差点让施暴者下身一软。

缠满绷带的拇指代替舌尖轻轻爱抚过托尼泛红的双目，血脉中的恶魔在蠢蠢欲动，吉尔维硕大的性器此时却像个奶嘴一样安抚着濒临爆发的野兽。  
“废物。”  
轻蔑的感慨像一颗投入湖泊的石子，激起了男人们暴虐的本性。

***

他们轮流享用了托尼。那个翘屁股被操开了之后乖了很多，又热又紧又会吸，还被奸出一股一股的淫水。已经没有人在乎是否会被反咬一口，光是把上位者压到身下蹂躏，就已经让他们前所未有的膨胀。内射似乎已经满足不了他们的兽欲，不知道谁起的头，将腥臭的尿液灌进托尼的屁股，然后用半个枪管将“纪念品”留在红衣佣兵的后穴里。

“你看起来很棒，宠物。”  
绿衣恶魔拍了拍托尼的侧脸，目睹传奇佣兵把嘴角的白浊舔去，咽下。他知道自己的小家伙有多“爱”这个，爱他的老二，他的精液，他的一切。只要能留住他，小可爱什么都愿意做，哪怕把自己委屈到双眼通红，快掉出眼泪。  
“走，我们回家。不过在那之前……得先解决一下你的生理问题。”  
解放出托尼的性器，很明显那里被肏射过不止一轮，淡色的耻毛上沾满精液。缠绕绷带的手指随意撸动两下便放开，像给小孩子把尿一样吹起口哨。

烂仔们跟着吉尔维起哄，比出的下流手势算得上是另一种意义上的褒奖，肮脏的眼神舔过托尼暴露出来的每一寸皮肤。耻辱像扎进他心口剜肉的刀子。

“乖，尿完我们回家。”  
他糟糕的情人在耳边呢喃。

“……我……我做不到……”  
喑哑的声音暴露出太多少儿不宜的信息。

“做不到？难道是姿势不对？”  
绷带怪人笑了，几乎是怜爱地把玩小宠物绕指的白发，直到托尼识趣地抬起一条腿，像一只真正的宠物狗那样。

这操作看呆了在场的所有人，男人们猥琐的视线追逐着吉尔维缠满绷带的手指，爱抚过佣兵养眼的臀线，然后捏住左轮的枪把，进进出出戳弄被那个肏肿的肉穴。多余的子弹被退下，随意散落到地上，唯一一颗留在翻滚的转轮中，被压进枪膛。  
“运气好的话，你有五次机会。在你屁股开花之前尿出来，托尼。”  
压下保险，抵着小宠物隐秘的敏感点，吉尔维扣下了扳机。

一次  
两次……  
淡黄色的尿液淅淅沥沥地洒在地上和托尼的裤子上。

“走吧，我们回家。”  
恶魔随手抹掉托尼的眼泪，舌尖尝到一点咸。所过之处有如摩西开海一般被佣兵们让出通路。而他的小宠物，像被一条看不见的绳索牵引着，亦步亦趋地跟在后面爬行。从开裂的裤裆处暴露出来的肉穴里，还插着一支硕大的左轮。

***

吉尔维是个糟糕的情人，但那又有什么关系？托尼爱他


End file.
